Strange Dream
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Yamato was a normal boy until he met up with an Angel. Now stuck with the responsibility of the worlds fate on his shoulders, he must decide what side he will fight for. His decision will decide if Light or Darkness will reign over all. --Discontinued--
1. Haunted Past - Haunted Beginning

World of Glass  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I also do not own Angel Sanctuary. This disclaimer will count for all added chapters of this fic, including this one.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi all! Ready for the newest creation from the depths of my mind? Everyone should take note now that this will not be like all my other fan- fics so far. As you've read almost all are shoujo-ish, humor and more light hearted fics. This will not be the case for this one. For a while now I've wanted to write a serious fic and now I finally sat down and started writing.  
  
When I first got the idea of this fic it was while I was ill and couldn't start writing it. Since I couldn't write I used the time to think about my story and the plot. I have taken some ideas from the manga Angel Sanctuary and by that you should know this would not be a lighthearted fic. I'm going to be taking on the serious topics of life, death, angels, heaven and hell, even some things about God and Lucifer. Of coarse not everything will be politically correct. Remember this is fiction and everything is twisted around to be interesting and entertaining.  
  
All in all this is my first attempt at a really dark fic. Hopefully I wont screw up too much _ and this will actually turn out like it did in my head x__x  
  
  
  
*****  
  
-Can we catch the tears  
  
of a broken world  
  
falling down upon the earth  
  
falling down...  
  
*****  
  
'You know your mission.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Then I await your progress.'  
  
'Yes.' A pair of violet eyes, closed as the figure of a young girl bowed. "My mission. I'll find you...I'll find you Kamui."  
  
*****  
  
Yawning a young boy of about sixteen scratched his head as he crawled out of bed. Groggily making his way to the bathroom, he slowly got ready for school. As he proceeded to brush his teeth a ringing of a phone could be heard through the sound of running water. 'Wonderful...'  
  
Spitting out the last of his froth, the boy hurriedly made his way downstairs and answered the phone. "Yea, hello?"  
  
"Oiy, Yamato!"  
  
"Taichi?! What's the big deal of calling me at this hour? I need to get to school!"  
  
"Dude, chill. I just wanted to ask you if you did last nights biology homework?"  
  
"Yea I finished..."  
  
"Great! Then let me see it at school!"  
  
"What? No way! Do your own homework!"  
  
Hanging up the phone, Yamato frowned in annoyance. 'Tachi no baka...'  
  
  
  
Later making his way out, Yamato passed by a small-framed picture. Stopping he gently picked the photo up and stared at it with sad eyes. It was a photograph of his family. His dead family...  
  
Gently tracing the frame with his finger, Yamato sighed. 'Takeru...mom...dad...I miss you.'  
  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Oiy Mom! I need the guitar now!"  
  
"But honey...we need to drive Takeru to his soccer game."  
  
"Mom I cannot miss this concert! Takeru can play soccer any day! I only have this one chance to win the competition!"  
  
Sighing Mrs. Ishida fiddled with the cord of the phone. "Alright dear...we'll take your guitar with us and drop it off on our way."  
  
"Great! But go as fast as you can! I'm up in fifteen minutes!"  
  
"We'll be right there honey."  
  
Driving on the highway, Mr. Ishida pushed the pedal to seventy-five before turning to his wife. "So where is this place?"  
  
"On Nishima Drive."  
  
"Hey mom." Draping his arms on the head of his mothers seat Takeru gave her a curious look. "Do you think Yamato will actual win that guitar competition?"  
  
"Of coarse he will. You know how talented your brother is..."  
  
Suddenly bright lights shined on them as the sight of a huge semi truck appeared. "Honey!"  
  
"God damnit!" Trying to swerve Mr. Ishida cursed more as the slick road made him loose control.  
  
"No!!!" As Mr. Ishida continued to struggle with the wheel, the truck driver honked, right before the small car crashed into it.  
  
Back at the club, Yamato tapped his foot in frustration as he was called up next. 'Thanks mom...'  
  
Angrily making his way up onto stage he blushed as he started to explain his predicament. A stage man appearing besides him, Yamato gave a puzzled look as he was taken off stage and there standing with a grim face, was a police officer waiting for him.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
  
  
Giving the photo one last sorrowful look he set it down before grabbing his bag and slamming the door on his way out. After his parents had died Yamato was forced to move out of their home and sell most of all they're belongings.  
  
Kicking at stone as he made his way down the street, his train of thought was broken when he suddenly heard shouting and the sound of two voices.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No way girlie! Nobody turns down me!"  
  
Scanning the crowd, Yamato tried to look for the source of the disturbance. His eyes fell on a young girl struggling in the grasp of what looked like a Yazuka. Running over to them, Yamato struck the man's head with his bag, causing the man to let go of the girl and shout in pain.  
  
"Haven't you ever learned you don't get girls by force?"  
  
"Why you!" Angry the man retaliated with an assault of punches and kicks as Yamato dodged them easily.  
  
Shocked the girl watched the scene unfold, her eyes never leaving her young savior. 'I found you...'  
  
Knocking the man out with a kick to the head, he picked up his bag as the man slumped to the ground. Smiling at the number he did on the guy, Yamato suddenly remembered the girl. Looking up he met curious brown eyes, clashing with his blue. "Um, are you alright Miss?"  
  
Taking a good look at the woman, Yamato blushed. 'She's pretty...'  
  
Smiling the girl moved toward him before grabbing him into a big hug. "Oh Arigato! Arigato! You saved me!"  
  
Blushing Yamato tried to push the excited girl off before turning away. "Yea whatever. It was nothing."  
  
Making his way back across the street, he heard the small taps of someone following him. "Why are you..."  
  
"What's your name?" Stopping, Yamato turned to the girl a little annoyed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're my savior...I want to know." Smiling the girl walked up next to him. "My name is Mimi. Tachikawa Mimi."  
  
Giving her a look Yamato proceeded on as Mimi tagged along besides him. "Yamato. Ishida Yamato."  
  
"Hmm..." Finally making his way to the school building Yamato turned around to see that Mimi was still with him.  
  
"What? Are you just going to follow me now? Maybe I shouldn't have saved you then." Fully annoyed he glared at her. "I don't need you tagging along with me. Besides you don't go to this school."  
  
A bit hurt by the harshness of his words, Mimi soon covered it up with a defiant look. "Well in actuality, mister I was on my way to Odaiba High too!"  
  
"And why is that miss smarty?" Not believing her Yamato walked through the gates but Mimi followed him.  
  
"Because! Because...I'm a new transfer student!" Stopping Yamato looked at her again.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Well we'll just see." Walking passed him in a huff; Mimi made her way to the main building. "Some savior you turned out to be!"  
  
"Hmph..." Turning away, he walked toward his first class. 'I can't believe I thought such a brat was pretty...'  
  
Registering Mimi, smiled as she was handed her uniform. 'So technically I was lying...but if he is the one...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
In class Taichi yawned before giving his best friend a look. Sitting next to him Yamato looked out the window with a glazed look in his eyes. "Yo...earth to Yamato...earth to Yamato. Clearance for contact."  
  
Snapping out of his trance, Yamato scowled at Taichi. "Baka."  
  
"Hahaha." Scratching his head Tachi leaned back in his seat. "So what were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
His scowl turning from a scowl to a frown, Yamato looked back out the window. "This morning I met a girl..."  
  
Almost falling out of his chair, Taichi shot a look of shock towards his friend. "A girl?! You?! You're the most anti-social person I know!"  
  
"Baka!" Smacking him on the head, Yamato scowled again. "All I did was save her from a Yazuka and she started to follow me around...annoying."  
  
"A girl wanted to actually be with you and you shooed her away?" Giving him an incredulous look, Taichi smirked. "Was she pretty?"  
  
'Beautiful...' Twirling his pencil Yamato nodded. "Yea if you like that type."  
  
Announcing that class was starting a bell rang through the campus. The sensei walking in, he started his class. "Ohayo minna-san."  
  
"Ohayo sensei!"  
  
"We have a new student." Motioning towards the door the figure of a young girl entered, receiving gasps as she did so. "This is Tachikawa Mimi. She just transferred from America and I want you all to greet her warmly."  
  
"Wow what a babe!"  
  
"Hot stuff!"  
  
"She's so pretty!"  
  
"Looks nice."  
  
Murmurs and shouts went through the class as Mimi stood in front and just smiled. In the corner of the room, Yamato sat slack jawed as Taichi jabbed him in the arm. "Whoa Yamato! What a babe!"  
  
"Ye...yea." Returning his attention back to Mimi, he was surprised when she turned directly to him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Yamato. Dude! She looked right at you!"  
  
Still sitting, Yamato looked away from her gaze and he started to think. 'So she wasn't lying...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
After class Yamato hurriedly passed the mob of people who were around Mimi and walked out to lunch. Catching up to him Taichi shot him a confused look. "Yamato! Don't you want to meet the new girl?"  
  
"No." Came a reply as Yamato walked faster.  
  
"Jeeze that's just like you!" Making their way outside, both sat down under a shaded tree. "But don't you think Mimi-chan is really pretty?"  
  
'And annoying...' Taking a bite of his lunch he just snorted. "Looks aren't everything."  
  
"But she looks so sweet an innocent too! I want to protect her!"  
  
"You don't even know her."  
  
"That can be fixed!" A commotion breaking their conversation, both boys looked up to see what was causing the noise.  
  
A crowd had formed a little ways from them and from it walked out a slim and glowing girl. "See! There she is now! Must've wanted to meet me!"  
  
As she made her way towards them, Mimi stopped before smiling. "Hi, Yamato. Surprise."  
  
Taichi sat, wide eyes as the beautiful and popular new girl started to talk to of all people the anti-social boy who he called his best friend.  
  
"Told you I wasn't-"  
  
"I know." Looking at the ground Yamato wouldn't face her. "That doesn't mean you need to keep pestering me."  
  
'She's the ones he saved?!' Taichi sweat dropped before watching again. 'He really is an idiot to not want her to follow him.'  
  
Scowling at Yamato's rudeness Mimi sat beside him. "Well I thought we could be friends. But you're just a rude jerk aren't you?"  
  
'He's the one...'  
  
"Well then why are you talking to this rude jerk?" Standing up Yamato stuffed his lunch into his bag before walking away.  
  
Watching his retreating form, Mimi frowned sadly. Realizing someone was watching her she turned to look at Taichi. "You're friends with a guy like that?"  
  
Blushing as she spoke to him Taichi nodded. "Hard to believe a guy like him has any friends huh?"  
  
Nodding Mimi smiled. "Tachikawa Mimi."  
  
"Yagami Taichi." Smiling back he was interrupted as Yamato called him.  
  
"Taichi! You baka stop flirting and get over here!"  
  
Grimacing, Taichi looked at her apologetically. "The devil calls. Gomen and catch you later okay?" Hurriedly getting up he ran towards his friend scowling. "What did you do that for!"  
  
As Mimi watched him run towards Yamato, her eyes gave a glazed over look. "Yea...the devil calls."  
  
  
  
Catching up with his friend Taichi punched him. "Hey I was making my move!"  
  
"You don't want a girl like her." Not looking at him Yamato continued his way down the halls.  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I want a beautiful, sweet and not to mention a babe, as my girlfriend? I must be insane too want that!"  
  
Giving him a dirty look, Yamato turned away. "I don't like her."  
  
"You don't like anyone."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Damnit Yamato."  
  
As the last bell rang for the end of school, Yamato grabbed his bag as he left for home. Watching him the whole time Mimi got up, as she followed him. `I don't want to believe our messiah is you...such an ignorant jerk...'  
  
Making his way down the street, Yamato slunk his shoulder as he walked. `I don't feel good...I don't like this foreboding feeling...'  
  
Quickening his pace, he stopped as he realized he was alone. Nobody...nobody else was on the street. No cars, people, birds...nothing.  
  
"Nani desu ka?" Surveying the area he shivered. "I...why do I feel so cold suddenly?"  
  
Like magic he soon felt a low rumbling. Tripping backwards, Yamato grabbed onto the wall of a fence as he saw pebbles start to move. "Nani?!"  
  
Screeching as it neared its prey, the Dark Tyranomon growled. "What...what is that?!" Frightened he backed up into the wall staring at the huge monster in horror.  
  
Finally reaching the area Mimi huffed as she came to the scene. "Ya-- Yamato!"  
  
Turning to her in surprise he called out, "Mimi! Stay back! This thing..."  
  
"Yamato! You don't understand!" Running towards him, she jumped away as the Tyranomon swiped at her.  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
"Mimi you baka I said get away!" Scowling at her he gasped as the digimon took hold of her with his claws.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Yamato stay back!" As the digimon was about to consume her, a bright light flashed before them blinding Yamato. Hissing in pain the digimon dropped its victim before backing away from the light.  
  
"Pure...teisei!!!" Another bright beam shooting out of the light, it hit Tyranomon causing him to cry out.  
  
The glow subsiding Yamato stared in shock. He was even more shocked when he took in the sight before him.  
  
Landing gracefully, dressed in white garbs Mimi landed in front of the digimon. But what shocked him was that on her back, there were two large wings protruding. As he watched mesmerized he didn't notice the faint light also glowing from himself.  
  
Turning to him Mimi took on a look of seriousness. "Yamato...we need to talk..."  
  
Taking the time to retaliate while she was occupied, Tyranomon reared up swiping her back into his grasp. "Agh!!!"  
  
"Mimi!" Yamato helplessly watched on as Tyranomon squeezed Mimi in his claws.  
  
"Agh!" Trying to free her self, tears dripped down her face as Tyranomon squeezed harder. "Yamato! Yamato help me!"  
  
Still frozen in shock Yamato could only shakily reply. "H...how?!"  
  
"A--Agh! Use your power!"  
  
"Wh--what?!" Confused Yamato clenched his fist. "I have no power!"  
  
`No power...I couldn't save my family...now you.'  
  
"Yamato please!!!" Screaming out in pain as Tyranmon squeezed her again, Mimi pleaded. "Yamato you must! Awaken your power Yamato!"  
  
"I...I told you! I have no power!!!" As he shouted the last word a bright flash of light shot out of his chest. Hitting Tyranomon he dropped Mimi before recoiling in pain.  
  
"How...how..."  
  
Forcing herself up, Mimi gave a weak smile as she raised her arms and cried. "Kamui...no...samasu!"  
  
His eyes glazing over Yamato sharply stuck his arm into the air as a bright beam formed around his wrist. "Kishuu ittou!"  
  
The bright beam forming into a pyramid it suddenly burst upwards as a point of a sword started to appear at Yamato's wrist. As it slowly shot out from his arm he gripped the hilt of the sword as it reached the end.  
  
"Shinkouteki raishuu!"  
  
Charging forward, Yamato gripped the sword tightly as he jumped into the air. Coming back down he twisted the sword into the right position and sliced through the digimon, landing gracefully behind the body.  
  
As the digimon started to disappear into data the dazed look faded along with the sword as Yamato started to regain his senses. "Nani..."  
  
Looking at his hands and floating pieces of data he stared in disbelief. "This cant be..."  
  
Smiling in approval Mimi caught his attention with a quick flutter of her wings. "Kamui. I've finally found you."  
  
"Kamui..." He mouthed the name in confusion.  
  
As Mimi approached him he took a step back. "What...is this?"  
  
Smiling Mimi's wings vanished as her school uniform replaced her clothes. "I've been searching for you, the legendary Kamui. The one who will decide the fate of the world..."  
  
Staring at her in shock Yamato shook his head. "You're insane! This can't even be happening!"  
  
Taking another step back Yamato shook his head more. "This...this isn't real."  
  
Grabbing his arm, she pinched him. "Did you feel that? Pain...can you feel pain in a dream?"  
  
"But..." Still not believing it Yamato didn't know what to do. "This cant be..."  
  
"You are Kamui! You will be the one who decides the fate of the planet!" Tugging on him more fiercely Mimi looked into his eyes. "Its only natural you've forgotten."  
  
"F...forget what?"  
  
"Your past..." Stepping back Mimi brought her hands together creating a holographic image of the planet.  
  
"Kamui...one of the most powerful angels in God's court. Kamui means two things. One who represents the majesty of God, and one who hunts the majesty of God."  
  
"The angel Kamui one day infuriated at God for banishing the angel Lucifer led a rebellion against God and therefore choosing to hunt the majesty of God. Unfortunalty she lost that battle and was punished. Her punishment was to be sent to the human world, and reincarnated over and over again without ever experiencing the peace of death again. Every time Kamui is reincarnated that person will experience a painful life and ultimately a unmerciful death."  
  
Trying to take everything in Yamato looked at the image of the earth, in almost a dreamlike state. "So what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"In Kamui's last life she was killed mercifully. That broke the chain of bloodshed and soon altered the curse. Instead now you are the key link to the survival of the world. As the new millennium approaches Lucifer is trying to lead an assault against God and destroy the earth. You are the newest reincarnation of Kamui, Yamato Ishida. If you choose you choose to defy God once more and aid Lucifer in his attack the planet will perish in the forth coming of the millennium. If you choose the side of God then it will be a fight against the dark forces to save it. The choice is yours Yamato. Light or Darkness is your-"  
  
Cutting her off Yamato jumped away almost frantic. "You're lying! You're lying! This is just some bad dream! None of this can happen. I'm Yamato Ishida not Kamui or whatever! I'm not going to save or end the world!"  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Turning away Yamato ran as fast as he could, dodging cars and people. 'A dream...a dream...'  
  
Back standing where he left her Mimi watched him sadly. 'Gomen ne...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Slamming the door to his apartment shut, Yamato gasped as he slumped down. `It was a dream...'  
  
Making his way into his room, he immediately flopped down on his bed before covering his head with the covers. "I need to wake up...wake up Yamato..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The boring beginning x__x  
  
  
  
-Hikari 


	2. Enemies Appearence

World of Glass:// Act two  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You know I actually forgot about this fic? ::Laughs embaressed:: I sorta forgot where I was going with it too ^^; ---Baka  
  
But ::coughs:: I'm back! And hopefully will remember what I had planned for this thing x_X  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The next morning, Yamato yawned as he groggily sat up. Looking around his room he sighed in relief. "Everything's fine…it was a dream."  
  
Going downstairs he was suddenly met up with the faint smell of…bacon? Making his way into the kitchen, Yamato curiously looked around the corner. His eyes widening, he gasped before falling to the ground. "D-D--Dream?"  
  
Looking over to him Mimi smiled. "Morning Yamato!"  
  
Wide eyed and in shock, Yamato pointed at her, with dots for eyes. "N--Nani desu ka?!"  
  
"Would you like some bacon or eggs with your toast?"  
  
"Bacon, I mean what the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Smiling, Mimi lead him to the table, placing a plate of food before him. "Silly boy! I'm making you breakfast! Now eat up because you have a long day ahead of you!"  
  
Staring at her like she was some green martian, Yamato spoke. "Dreams can't cook, Dreams can't cook..."  
  
Getting annoyed with him, Mimi whacked him over the head with her spatula. "Would you quit it with the dream stuff?!"  
  
"Ow!" Rubbing his head in pain, Yamato scowled. "Dreams aren't supposed to hurt! This must be a nightmare!"  
  
"Oh, you baka!"  
  
Soon they were arguing for a good 20 minutes, until Mimi finally shouted, "Shut up! Shut up! You have a job to do!"  
  
Taking his plate away, she roughly pushed him towards the stairs. "Now get ready for school or we'll be late! And remember you have something to do after school so no making plans!"  
  
Giving her an annoyed look, Yamato rolled his eyes. "Whatever...we don't even have school, it's Saturday."  
  
"Oh!" Blushing at her mistake, Mimi sweatdropped. "Then...get dressed anyway! We can just start sooner then!"  
  
Half-way up the stairs he looked down at her. "Start what? And who says you can tell me what to do? What if I had plans? Besides I have work!"  
  
With a scowl he marched the rest of the way into his room and slammed the door. "Who does she think she is!?"  
  
Watching him leave, Mimi gave a sad look before downcasting her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Yamato."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Wiping the counter at work, Yamato thought about earlier. He had just arrived at and it wasn't too busy, giving him time to think.  
  
When he had come downstairs he had expected to see Mimi fuming at him but instead found the house completely empty. Standing, with his arm propped up on the counter he wondered where she'd gone. Then he mentally slapped himself.  
  
'Wait a minute Ishida! You should be glad that pest is gone! She was nothing but a bother!'  
  
Still, he couldn't but help feel like he was lying to himself. 'I shouldn't have been so rude...'  
  
Just then, coming into the room with a loud, "Yamato!" his boss marched up to him with a huge grin.  
  
"Yamato my boy! Just the man I wanted to see!"  
  
Giving a startled look, Yamato sweatdropped as Mr. Nakado started to lead him towards the back room.  
  
"I just hired a new employee and wan't you to train her, you know! Show her the ropes!"  
  
Nodding mutely, Yamato wondered why a new employee would make the older man so giddy. "She's also a real beauty! With her around I'm sure we'll get tons of male customers!"  
  
That answering his curiosity, Yamato just nodded. 'Baka old man.'  
  
As they entered the back room he was all ready to give a fake smile of welcome when the blood in his veins froze. Smiling at him, with a 'Midori Tea' uniform on, Mimi waved. "Konnichiwa."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Wiping the counter, grumbling Yamato had a scowl on his face, as Mimi hummed while organizing the menues beside him. "La, la, Yamato! You should take that frown off your face or you'll scare away the customers!"  
  
Giving an even louder grumble, for his response, Yamato's frown deepened as he heard Mimi laugh. "You'll never change!"  
  
"What would you know?" His patience breaking, Yamato snapped at her. "I can't believe you followed me here and got a job! What is with you and stalking me like this?!"  
  
Hearing his words, Mimi's face became dark, as her lips formed a frown. "You know why I'm watching you. Stop saying it didn't happen Yamato. It did and you must take it serious--"  
  
Cutting her off he slammed his fist on the counter, startling a few customers. "Stop saying that! I am not Kamui or whatever you wan't to call me! I'm just a regular guy who doesn't want some whiny girl following him wherever he goes!"  
  
Instantly he knew he hurt her, as he saw a few tears roll down her cheek. Immedialty feeling guilty about the harsh things he said, Yamato looked down towards the ground. "Gomen. It wasn't supposed to come out like that I..."  
  
Shaking her head, Mimi interrupted him, wiping her tears away. "No it's alright. I know this must be so much for you. I just wan't you to be safe Yamato."  
  
They smiled at eachother, reaching an understanding for now, when suddenly they heard someone call to them. "Konbanwa minna-san!"  
  
A kind looking brunette girl entered the shop and walked towards the counter. "Hello Yamato! Who's your friend?"  
  
To Mimi's surprise, Yamato had visabley stiffened at the sound of the other girls voice and his face had gone a few shades darker. "H-H-Hello S-Sora!"  
  
Watching as the boy stumbled over his words, Mimi shook her head. "Hi, I just started working here. My name is Mimi."  
  
Turning to her, Sora beamed, as she nodded in understanding. "Sugoi! I'm so glad to meet you Mimi! Before it was just Yamato and me, it'll be nice to have another girl around!"  
  
With that she smiled at them one more time before walking towards the back to change into her uniform. Seeing her go, Yamato's body loosened up but he blushed again as he saw Mimi give him a teasing look.  
  
"Wh--What!?"  
  
"He, he. Nevermind, it would be too easy."  
  
  
  
***  
  
The day had gone relativly smooth, with Yamato flushing everytime Sora smiled or spoke to him and Mimi making fun of him for it.  
  
Changing in the bathroom, Mimi hummed lightly when she heard someone enter. "Oh, Mimi I'm glad I found you!"  
  
Smiling at the other girl, Sora walked over before grasping her hands. "I just wanted to say how glad I am we're working together! I saw you at school yesterday and just knew we'd become bestfriends!"  
  
Smiling back, Mimi was startled but welcomed the girls enthusiasm. "I'm glad we could be friends to Sora! I'll see you at school then ne?"  
  
"Great!" Pulling her into a hug, to Mimi's surprise, Sora beamed. "I'm so happy! I'll see at school Mimi-chan!"  
  
With that she walked out the door, smiling as Mimi smiled back. When she was outside, Sora leaned against the door of the bathroom a somewhat sinister smile forming on her face.  
  
"Mimi...I just know you'll be tons of fun," she said, while licking her lips.  
  
  
  
As she finished getting dressed, Mimi was surprised to see Yamato waiting for her. Giving her a sheepish look he offered a half-smile. "I suppose you're staying with me again eh?"  
  
"If it's not too much of a bother." She countered with her own smile.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a loud crash outside and terrified screams. Dashing out in a hurry, they both gasped at the mess they saw. Cars up- turned, fire hydrons broken and spewing, people running everywhere.  
  
A dark figure, standing upon the top of a car, soon spotted them. He was dressed in strange attire consisting of black leather and belt straps but that wasn't what caught your eye when you looked at him. Protruding from his back, was one large, black wing.  
  
A frown forming on the stranger's face, he cleched his fist before calling, "Kamui I've found you!"  
  
Turning to him in surprise, Yamato and Mimi both gasped at the sight of him.  
  
"I am Rapheal, the one winged angel and..."  
  
His eyes turning dark, he pulled out a long gleaming sword, out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm here to kill you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
Hikari no miko 


	3. Confusion of Destiny

Maybe it's a Dream:// Act 3  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: No inspiration really bites --;; I also changed the title of this Fic to 'Maybe it's a Dream' from World of Glass.  
  
Anyway people seem to think since I named Yamato "Kamui" that this story had something to do with X. Well it doesn't ^^;;  
  
It has nothing to do with the story of X and the only thing similar is that I used the name Kamui and maybe the sword thing. The only reason I chose it was because I needed the double meaning of the name for my story to work ^^;;  
  
Also this is NOT a crossover of Angel Sactuary --;; I'm just using various concepts from it o_O So expect A LOT of it to have nothing to do with either anime/mangas.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Rapheal!" Mimi gasped, pushing Yamato out of the way, as a blast of energy tried to hit him.  
  
  
  
"They've already started..." Jumping into a fighting stance, Mimi was soon enveloped in a shining light and her clothes were replaced with holy garments.  
  
  
  
"So you're a guardian! I should've guessed from the strange energy you were giving off!" staring at her, Rapheal sneered, sword in hand. "I won't hold back though. If you stand in my way, I'll destroy you!"  
  
  
  
"I won't let you have him!" Mimi shouted back, calling forth a silver staff, "His life is precious!"  
  
  
  
Watching the two with wide eyes, Yamato leaned against his hands. He saw blood run down the tips of his fingers but it wasn't his. Realizing it must be from Mimi he looked up to see her engaged in battle with the angel Rapheal.  
  
  
  
Feeling useless, Yamato quickly turned away, "Goddamnit! Why can't I do anything?!"  
  
  
  
Then he remembered how he was able to fight, back when he first met Mimi. He had created a sword of light and beaten the creature...how had he done that again? Could he even do anything without Mimi's help?  
  
  
  
Feeling the worthlessness wash over him, Yamato cursed under his breath, "I can never save the people in my life...they always die trying to save me."  
  
  
  
'Yamato...'  
  
  
  
"What?" he heard a voice in his head.  
  
  
  
'Kamui...'  
  
  
  
"What is this...?"  
  
  
  
'Yamato...Kamui...'  
  
  
  
"Get out of my head!!" he tried to block out the sound, "Stop it! Stop the noise!"  
  
  
  
"Yamato?!" turning to him in alarm, Mimi wondered what he was talking about. She saw him toppled over, holding his head in pain.  
  
  
  
Panicked she wondered if Rapheal had done something to him while they were fighting but was answered when he asked, "What the...What's with him?!"  
  
  
  
They both stopped fighting, watching him as Yamato screamed at air, "Get out! Who are you?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Yamato!" scared, Mimi rushed over to him but the other angel grabbed her, "What are you--"  
  
  
  
"Look!" he pointed towards Yamato, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
  
  
A bright blue light had suddenly enveloped the boy and he started to float. Trying to break free and go to him, Mimi screamed, "Yamato!!" as the light took over the area.  
  
  
  
'Yamato...Kamui...let me out.'  
  
  
  
*Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump*  
  
  
  
When the light subsided, Mimi waited with bated breath. Was Yamato alright? She couldn't let him die...not this soon.  
  
  
  
"Rapheal," a bell-like voice called, startling the two. Stepping out from the shine, a beautiful woman emmerged, dressed in heavenly white and long golden tresses down her back.  
  
  
  
Reeling back in shock, Rapheal's eyes widened as Mimi gasped, "Kamui-sama!"  
  
  
  
The woman's face was devoid of emotion and she lifted her hand, pointing towards Rapheal, "Tell your God...I will destroy this earth and all he holds dear...I will punish thoughs who shun me..."  
  
  
  
Speechless, Rapheal stumbled back in horror, "H-How can you! How can you still...still keep this form?! That body was destroyed long ago!"  
  
  
  
"Body and soul...are two different beings," she answered but before he could reply, Kamui sent a blast of light at him, causing Rapheal to be thrown, hitting a building.  
  
  
  
Watching in horror, Mimi's eyes flickered to show something else. Revelation. Trying to get up, Rapheal clutched his bleeding arm, in pain. Turning to Yamato/Kamui he scowled deeply and said, "The light shall always triumph...stop living in a dream that died long ago," before dissapearing.  
  
  
  
After he left, Kamui's body emmited another bright glow, before transforming back into Yamato. Running to catch him, Mimi cradled his unconcious body in her arms.  
  
  
  
Gazing blankly, she combed his bangs with her slim fingers, watching him breath peacfully. Her wings fading and normal clothes returning, she sat in the middle of choas, police sirens going off in the background.  
  
  
  
"The naive and innocent always get caught up in war...but what are you labeled? When you are forced to live as one who has died both?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Mmm..." Yamato clutched his aching head. Sitting up, he looked around to find that he was lying in his room.  
  
  
  
"What the..." he tried to remember what had happened but all he could think of was fighting Rapheal and passing out when a voice in his head called to him.  
  
  
  
"I must be going insane," he concluded, getting out of bed. Then it hit him. What happened to Mimi?! She was wounded the last he knew...  
  
  
  
Running down the stairs, he almost tripped but was relieved to see Mimi flipping the channels of his T.V. in confusion.  
  
  
  
Turning to him, she smiled, "Oh, you're up! I'm glad, dinner is waiting if you want it."  
  
  
  
"Mimi..." he stumbled onto the couch, "What...happened?"  
  
  
  
Smile faltering for a moment, she turned back to the screen, "Nothing. Rapheal left saying something about being back and I brought you home after you fainted."  
  
  
  
"I...fainted?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it was quite a shock to be challenged by an archangel. Any human would..."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Yamato blurted, blushing, "I couldn't do anything and then...I'm sorry I couldn't help you."  
  
  
  
"Yamato..." she looked thoughtful, "You helped me."  
  
  
  
"I did?" he looked puzzled, "I thought I fainted."  
  
  
  
"Without knowing you were there with me I don't think I could've gone against someone like Rapheal! He's very powerful..."  
  
  
  
Blushing, he quickly headed towards the kitchen, changing the subject, "So dinners ready? Yum! I'm starved!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Mimi switched off the T.V. "That was rude!! Don't walk away from me!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I failed. Forgive me," kneeling in front a of shrouded figure, Rapheal bowed his head in shame.  
  
  
  
"Kamui was able to break free and reviel herself?"  
  
  
  
"Yes...she...that boy. He really is her reincarnation but she was able to break away from him."  
  
  
  
"And he has chosen to go against us?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, well...Kamui said she shall but the boy...he...I'm not sure about him."  
  
  
  
"They are one."  
  
  
  
"Yes but...he seemed...he did not seem to know she was..."  
  
  
  
"I see. Watch him."  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dusting, Mimi hummed a tune, "La, La, La...  
  
Angels fly with wings of gold!  
  
But what do they do with hearts of lead?  
  
Oh, fall from the sky!  
  
From way up high and to their doom, they will plummet..."  
  
  
  
"Such a depressing song," Yamato mused from the couch, "I wouldn't expect you to sing something like that...I mean you are an angel and all."  
  
  
  
"Uh, yes," answering hestitently, she continued with her work, "You could say that."  
  
  
  
"Mimi," staring up at the ceiling fan, he sighed in frustration, "Mimi tell me something. If you and Rapheal are both angels why fight? Aren't you both good?"  
  
  
  
Stopping her duster, Mimi paused for a moment not sure of what to tell him.  
  
  
  
"Yamato...in the heavens it isn't like you would expect. There is much chaos and struggle for power and it is far from the paradise that people look forward to. God just watches and creates but he does not stop the darkness. Nothing can."  
  
  
  
"But then why do we suffer from good and evil?"  
  
  
  
"What is good? What is evil? There is no real definition...so how do we know we are fighting for the right side?"  
  
  
  
"I..." surprised by her answer and question, he frowned, "I thought you were supposed to tell me."  
  
  
  
"Even I do not have that power or knowledge. Some of the angels in heaven have  
  
decided that to ensure the earth's future the only way is to kill Kamui. Others think it should be your holy decision. Our two sides struggle and we fight for your life Yamato."  
  
  
  
"But how do I choose? When I don't know light from darkness?! You told me Kamui already chose to destroy but does that mean I have to go along with it?"  
  
  
  
"This is your life Yamato...it's your decision."  
  
  
  
"That's just it! This isn't my life! It's some damn angel's that made a mistake in the past!! Now I'm cursed because of her! I didn't ask for this!!"  
  
  
  
Getting up, he stormed up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door. Plopping on his head, Yamato smothered his head with a pillow and sighed, 'I yelled at her for my problems again...'  
  
  
  
Still standing where he left her, Mimi frowned, "I told him too much. It hurts..."  
  
  
  
Turning with a sigh, she proceeded to finish dusting but stopped when she made it to a small picture frame. Picking it up, she studied it, gasping at the people she saw.  
  
  
  
Tracing one of the figures with her finger, Mimi smiled sadly, "When angels fall, they fall hard.  
  
With tears of blood and sins full of sorrow...  
  
Oh, weeping angel of heaven...how is it in hell?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Weird I know @_@ But is it good enough for you to want more? 10 Reviews please or No update!! Arigato and now REVIEW~!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
